tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Drama (MC Corner) (Sakura-doori)
) |romajisongtitle = DORAMA (MC KOONAA) |kanjisongtitle = ドラマ（MCコーナー） |englishsongtitle = Drama (MC Corner) |producer = - |release = August 05, 2016 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation Whew~! Thank you very much! Ah~ that was so fun! ... hm! That being said, now we're done with the first song, I've managed to make the staffs in charge and Fluna members at the backstage a little more relieved... everyone was like, "Togawa-san, here, you should be here, okay?" when they gave me directions about my positions, or like, "Chisa-chan, do you remember the choreography?"... they keep reminding me about stuffs. Geez, seriously! In the end, I did put in some ad-libs, but I'm sure just that much would be fine, and I hope they can put more faith in me. Boo, boo! ... Just kidding though! Ee~ for this live, both the staffs and Fluna members keep complaining "this is so harsh~" everyday, but they still do various preparations with smile on their face. I think it would be nice if their efforts can bear fruits. It's that "everything is for the sake of today, for this moment" thing. Of course, as I love events, I helped out a lot too! For example, uhm, did you see the tsukiusa-kuns lined up at the entrance of this event hall? So you saw it. Did you take pictures of it too? Thank you very much! Please use them as your wallpapers! Those tsukiusa-kuns, you see, they're wearing mini version of costumes we're wearing on stage, which I made while helping out the staff in charge of costumes. See? Look here, look here! This costume! The usa-kuns are small, so there are some parts that aren't the same, but I feel a little proud because I think that I managed to point out the cuteness of our outfits! It's been awhile since I sew something. Needles and threads aren't the ones that have a big role here though, but it's the glue. There are some parts that are tightly glued, like the accessories and stuffs, so I think it's better if you don't try to look at it so up close! Ah, also, the papers placed on your seats, those are handmade, too. There are autographs and comments from everyone, so for those who haven't checked it out yet, you can look at it on your way home after this live end! Event sure is fun, isn't it? It's a moment that's a little more special than usual. We are all doing our best so that all of you can have a blast. Me too, usually I'm just a plain ordinary girl, so if you're to pass by me on streets, you might not realize that it's me... Ah, thank you very much! Uhm, but, I surely am not sparkling like this while not on stage. I think it's amazing how I can stand on stage, having you wave the lights at me, calling out my name. I'm so happy. That's why, I'd like to send you this second song, packed with my feelings of gratitude. Togawa Chisa! Here I go~! Translation by User:MoonlightSelenia. References }} Category:Togawa Chisa (mini-dramas)